


Conversation From A Long Forgotten Past

by ThornStone8773



Category: Kamen Rider - All Media Types, Kamen Rider Zero-One
Genre: Gen, No Romance, Parent-Child Relationship, Platonic Cuddling, Platonic Relationships, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-15 05:41:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29554380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThornStone8773/pseuds/ThornStone8773
Summary: ‘’I apologise.’’ He inclined his head. ‘’Will you forgive me?’’
Relationships: Horobi & Uchuuyarou Raiden | Ikazuchi, Naki & Uchuuyarou Raiden | Ikazuchi
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	Conversation From A Long Forgotten Past

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing.

When Ikazuchi arrived at their hideout, Naki and Horobi were already there, huddled together on the worn out couch, staring at the tablet on Horobi’s hand, most likely working on Jin’s blueprint.

Wordlessly, he settled down on Horobi’s left side and, with a sigh, rested his head against Horobi’s arm. Humagears could not feel physically tired like humans were, but since reaching Singularity, Ikazuchi found out they had become susceptible to mental exhaustion. Working with people from ZAIA did not help matter, especially Amatsu Gai. Dealing with him on a daily basis was a pain for both humans and humagears alike, even to those who had not reached Singularity yet.

‘’Horobi, why are you not includes tear ducks?’’ Naki ventured.

‘’I see no point to it.’’ Horobi answered. ‘’Humans sees the act of crying as a sign of weakness. They never consider us as equal, if the reason is to make us more like them… it just makes no sense to me.’’

‘’What is the point in making him so freakishly tall and muscular then?’’ Ikazuchi questioned.

Horobi’s smile could only be described as mischievous. ‘’I could hardly find _you_ even with a magnifying glass, it will be troublesome if I lost him in the crowd too.’’

Stunned into silence, Ikazuchi could only gape at Horobi, faintly; he heard Naki vainly tried to smother their laughter.

‘’Oi, _you_ are _shorter_ than I am!’’ He indignantly pointed out.

‘’But I am also cuter.’’ Naki retorted. ‘’If I ever lost in a crowd, Horobi just have to ask a passer-by where the cute, little one go and he will find me in no time.’’ They said and cuddled closer to Horobi.

‘’You sure have become vain since becoming self-aware.’’ Ikazuchi huffed.

‘’At least, I do not throw a tantrum over the slightest offenses.’’ Naki shot back.

‘’Calm down you two.’’ Horobi pacified. ‘’It is rare for the three of us to be together, let us not waste it on fighting.’’

Ikazuchi rolled his eyes. ‘’ _You_ are the one who started it.’’

‘’I apologise.’’ Horobi inclined his head. ‘’Will you forgive me?’’ 

‘’Only on one condition.’’

‘’What is it?’’

‘’Sing us a song.’’

At that, Naki perked up and looked at Horobi with expectant, pleading look on their countenance. Horobi smiled gently. ‘’As you wish.’’ He said and started to sing. Ikazuchi closed his eyes and let Horobi’s melodious voice to sweep him away to a far away and strange world, where humans and humagears lived as equal. The world where Jin and his fellow kin could live the life they chose for themselves, unbound by the human’s rules.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you very much for reading.
> 
> English was not my native language. I apologised for the grammars, awkward phrasings and tenses you encountered while reading this.
> 
> Please, tell me what you think. Helped me improved my skill by sharing your thoughts through comments.


End file.
